The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Sensors can be used to detect various characteristics of an environment surrounding the sensor. For example, a chemical sensor can provide information related to the chemical composition of the environment surrounding an individual. The technology can have broad applications including environmental chemical monitoring, workplace safety monitoring, industrial process control, quality control, leak testing, biomedical monitoring, food and water testing, and drug detection.